creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Conflictagories After using a script to check almost all of the wiki's near 10,500 pages I have been able to conclude that only one page has been confirmed to have conflicting categories as listed on User:Colouratura/conflictagories. Great work! Colouratura (message) • Saturday, June 3rd 2017, 00:44 Blue's Clues Lost Episode I created a Lost-Episode pasta called, “Blue’s Clues: Sorrow,” and tried to appeal it to this wiki on the Spinoff Appeal page. It was rejected twice. If you don’t mind, I would like to examine your judgements on my pasta. “Why reveal this information at all? What is their endgame here with possibly exposing children to something he's trying to keep hidden himself?” With this quote, I fixed my story a little bit by creating a new paragraph. “Steve tearing apart Horace still feels unjustified even with the Kübler-Ross focus ("Steve will experience 3 stages all at once: depression, anger, and mental illness." Additionally, mental illness isn't a stage in that role).” The scene where Steve tears apart Horace is a result of the mental illness mentioned in my story. Also, I know mental illness is not a stage in that role. I made that sentence that way on purpose to really jump out at the reader; to show them an altered perception of grieving as a hint of what is to come in the episode. “Referencing that supernatural forces may be at play here opens up a lot of issues. It feels off to assume that there's some malevolent entity out there, who's also a fan of "Blue's Clues", that is going to use their powers to create this lost episode and try to get it aired. If they have such power to manipulate footage and create scenes involving the original cast, why isn't it using its powers to air the footage. Introducing a supernatural element opens a lot of possibilities here which makes a lot of plot holes.” My story does not confirm or deny that Mr. Ted is an evil entity. It simply leaves it as a suggestion. Mr. Ted may be an entity, or he may not be an entity. Also, we may never know his intentions. Why didn’t Mr. Ted air the footage? Maybe he didn’t want it to be aired. Maybe he knew the editors reject the episode. Maybe he wanted the footage to affect random people, one person at a time. Creepypastas can have a level of uncertainty, with nobody ever having the full answer. They are not required to answer every question that the reader may have. I wanted the story to be open; to have readers guess the details of it. They may be right, or they may be wrong with their theories. “I understand that you're trying, but the issue is that the appeals are here for exemplary spinoff/lost episode/pokepasta stories that feel new and are very well-told. Right now this story doesn't meet that criteria and since it really follows the linear plot points for these stories (The protagonist who was a fan of a show randomly stumbles across an unknown episode of the show from a seemingly random source and then violence/spookiness ensue, they contact the creators and an explanation is given/implied.)” From what I’ve seen, most of the pastas that follow this linear plot point are Trollpastas. Also, I avoided most clichés and have written it in a very sophisticated manner. The protagonist did not randomly stumble upon an unknown episode. He discovered it after exploring in his attic. The tape was a discovery, but the exploration through the attic was intentional. My protagonist is very curious. Even if the linear plot has been followed through before, I have been very original and creative with my pasta. Ever since I posted it on another wiki, I have received a lot of wonderful comments congratulating me on my story. No insult or offense intended, but I feel that you are being unfair with your judgement. I am 100% confident that my story would be well-liked on the creepypasta wiki. Here is a quote from the Spinoff Appeal page: “We admins will review your story to determine if it's good enough to be added to the wiki. If it is determined that your story is good, we will add the story ourselves, and add credit to you in the footer section.” That quote means that more than one administrator can review my story. If you don’t mind, If I post my edited story once more on the Spinoff Appeal page, I would like for it to be reviewed by another administrator, or maybe even by several administrators. Thank You. Suomynona404 (talk) 04:38, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Deletion Umm, I was just wondering why you deleted my pasta. I'm new to this and I am considering submitting my story, Charlotte Stitches, to the Creepypasta site, and I wanted to know if it was the writing that was bad. Do I need to make changes? I would just like to know what to do, as a writer this is very important to me. Thanks. M4R Hey, just wanted to ask you something since you flagged my pasta for review. Could you help me with changing the title of the pasta? I just can't seem to figure out how to do it. :P As for spelling, I double-checked and everything in the story is spelled correctly (if you were referring to the term "kamarades", then I assure you that is the correct German spelling). K thanks! Okay. Thank you very much for your criticism. I'll put to mind all the things you told me. A lot of the spelling errors were just autocorrect being it's irritable self. I'll fix my mistakes later on. I've kind of abandoned the story as I never really understood where the plot was going. I'm currently working on a new one, and on that one I'll be sure to revise and edit my mistakes, as well as carefully check it over. Thank you ever so much! Question Hello, after reading through the "why I deleted your story" guide you had on your talk page I can say I'm sure it was not approved because when I first uploaded it it was imcomplete or for the grammar issues. Anyway if I could have a response saying why it was deleted and have advice on how to get it approved that would be great Have a great night Pumpkinman77 (talk) 23:46, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Pumpkin re Congratulations Thank you so much. I have been wanting this for so long. It really means a lot to me KillaHawke1 (talk) 18:53, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Moving On I made the decision to move on from trying to promote my Lost-Episode pasta on this wiki. Thank you for reviewing it, and I'm sorry if my messages offended/annoyed you in any way. I will pursue another genre, and write another pasta in the near future. Suomynona404 (talk) 03:53, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Story Deletion 1 Its fine I don't mind just writing a story is fun to me ! So if you ever delete one of my stories you don't need to speak to me I don't mind I improve every time and enjoy - Thank you Suixo YT (talk) 02:24, June 10, 2017 (UTC)Suixo YT Dialogue tags I suck with these, so I have a question. "She's not going anywhere with you! If you have something to say, you can say it to all of us." the hipster spouts with an annoyed tone, as if I've somehow offended her. Clearly, she's jealous no hot stud is asking for a moment of her time. Is "the" cap'd or no in this case? Though so, thanks. A lot of the time I put a good chunk of writing after a tag, and it begins to make me think said tag shouldn't be, simply because of the word count. Resdraon (talk) 16:49, June 11, 2017 (UTC) App Greetings. I wanted to ask if it is possible to develop the Creepypasta's Fandom App. I've been using this app to read some of the stories, but I feel there are certain issues which, if addressed, can make the app experience much more enjoyable for the users. Firstly, I think the random tab on the app is not functioning like it should. While I can trust to chance across a new story most of the times I press the Random Tab on the website, that's not the case with the app. Sure, I do come across new stories, but, more often than not, the same stories like Polibius, NES Godzilla Creepypastas, The Theatre, Dark Reflection Ritual, are the pages where I am directed to. So I think that is something which should be looked upon. Secondly, I wanted to know if there is a possibility of enabling user comments in the app. This is not something particularly important, but I think if comments are introduced in the app, the app will become a lot more enjoyable for the users. If you yourself are a part of the app developing unit, or are in contact with the app developers, kindly pass on my suggestions and consider them. Thank You. Man's best friend (talk) 18:04, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Story Deletion 2 May I ask what about my story did not meet the standards? *psst* (whisper) um... check this out... I want it... please see that it gets what it has coming... thanks. >:) Umbrello (talk) 00:37, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Story Deletion 3 You deleted my story and I was wondering why. IAmInvisus (talk) 02:03, June 12, 2017 (UTC)IAmInvisus story I completely changed the topic, http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:585138?=oasis Hopefully now it reads more like a creepypasta. Skyrim90000 (talk) 06:06, June 13, 2017 (UTC) I revised it, feel free to tell me what is still wrong with it. Also, I do not understand this part: Punctuation: Punctuation missing before dialogue. "She will approach you slowly and ask in a raspy voice(,/:) “Do you wish to take the forgotten test?”", "You must then respond with(,/:) “I wish to test my forgotten smarts.”" Feel free to look over some of the stories posted here or to read some novels at home to get an understanding for how punctuation works in regard to dialogue. Skyrim90000 (talk) 03:41, June 14, 2017 (UTC) So once I revise it again is it up to quality standards yet or? Skyrim90000 (talk) 04:28, June 14, 2017 (UTC) please explain how this is different then http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Blind_Maiden_Website? that story has little description in it as well. Skyrim90000 (talk) 04:54, June 14, 2017 (UTC) allright this is my final copy, feel free to look over it. I will ask someone else how I can inporve it further soon. Skyrim90000 (talk) 05:34, June 14, 2017 (UTC) I had an export writer look over it and they said the plot was good? He only found two errors that needs fixing so I don't get your feedback? I will get to fixing them soon. Skyrim90000 (talk) 23:50, June 14, 2017 (UTC) re story I had a pro check it and he says it's good now. What say you? Yo Wassup My Homie-Bro-Dudeman? Hey Empy, I've got a story I'd rather not have up for the time being. Think you could delete it? Thanks "I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 02:25, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks, boss. :I'm okay for now with the workshop, but I posted that way too early. :"I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 02:43, June 15, 2017 (UTC) other story I have to post my other story http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:585138?useskin=oasis? Since it won't let me post on the workshop for some werid reason. Skyrim90000 (talk) 08:27, June 15, 2017 (UTC) I see. My bad! Story Deletion 4 Can you please give me tips on how to make my story "better" please? Creepyelite666 (talk) 19:12, June 15, 2017 (UTC)creepyelite666 I understand Review I posted it http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:585355?useskin=oasis Skyrim90000 (talk) 03:25, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Review Request Hey, I was wondering if you could review this story I wrote. Thanks in advance; and if you don't have the time, then no worry, I understand. --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 23:51, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Editing Sorry about that. I'll make sure that I don't vandalize people's stories. Suomynona404 (talk) 01:09, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: View Hey, I finished the second draft of that story I asked you to review. Thanks a lot for looking it over, mate. And if you could look over the second draft, I'd apprciate it. But no rush, --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 18:01, June 18, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry for making a story that does not meet the quality standards Brandoid17 (talk) 02:26, June 19, 2017 (UTC)I know the story had a lot of errors but now I am starting to learn these errors and I will fix my errors In regards to my rewrites I did ask Cleric to remove my stories from the site but it seems he has not yet getten around to it. Just wondering if you could sort that out for me. They are linked on my profile page so that should make it easier for you. If you get a chance just send them (link on my talk page will suffice) to me so I have another backup of my stories in case my computer / hard drive fails. Thanks. 'Everyone is a monster to someone Since you are so convinced that I am yours; I will be it! 15:02, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Deletion Request Hi, I'd like to have my stories deleted, please. I wrote them all when I was 13 and they're not very good so I think it's better than they're gone. This was my old account, and I had another account as well from when I was 12-13, and I'd ask for those stories to be removed to because they're not good either, so I'll try to log in there and send the links for those as well, but for now I'll just paste them all here. Feel free to delete the accounts as well; I wouldn't care. Murderatmidnight (the one I'm logged into right now) and marshmellowwonderland were my two 'not good' accounts http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Broken_Taillights http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Upright_Piano http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Entomophobia http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Elizabeth_Tyler http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Goodnight I'm logged in from my 'other' account now, just to confirm that I would indeed like those stories deleted (originally posted from 'murderatmidnight.' Thanks Marshmellowwonderland (talk) 23:29, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Review I would like you to review my new story, it's not finished quite yet, I just wanted to see what you thought and if there were things I needed to change. The plot is pretty much about this boy who's always unnervingly calm all the time and is kind of an introvert ever since his father passed in a fire. On his fourteenth birthday he receives his father's old wooden flute and begans experimenting with it in his spair time. He eventually throws some notes together and discovers it actually makes a song. It's an eerie, sad song. What he doesn't realize is that the song makes whoever hears it go slowly insane. The song also seems to hypnotize the family's two pet rats, Maxxy and Mara into a trance. They begin to act aggressively towards his mother and little sister and only accept him. Then one day he lets his sister play with them. They attack her, but he doesn't seem to realize what they did to her because he has gone insane. He just tells her that's how they play and it barely hurts. Later on he begins playing the song to attract children only for his enjoyment to watch them get eaten alive by his dozens of rats. He confuses the screams of terror with ones of excitement. It will make more sense when I finish writing it. Story deletion 5 Please may i ask what part of my story Hematophagy you took isue with please as if you tell me it will speed up my improvment ? sorry to bother you.DraculaBathory (talk) 15:15, June 21, 2017 (UTC) question as to why hematophagy was taken down I am sorry for psoting this twice i forgot to put a tile on the first one. Please could you inform me as to the exact reason why my story Hematophagy was taken down? I am sorry to be a bother thank you for your time. Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me, I have been pondering so hard on this storyline, sometimes so hard I give myself headaches. As for it being similar to Willard, I had never heard of the movie until you mentioned it. I will have to make some adjustments to make the whole story flow smoothly and get everything perfectly in unison. As this may or may not surprise you, I am only twelve years old and heading into seventh grade with plans of becoming a fictional author. All of my past teachers have told me to pursue this talent, and I will as I enjoy it very much. Thank you for taking your time to read this horribly formatted story and to give me advice. I hope you have an amazing rest of your day. Shoutout From Way Below There are some stories that require attention, and have been M4R for about 2 weeks now. You probably should check them out. The Star is falling Greet the First Dawn! 20:40, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Age Just a question? Are you over 30 years old? In the German Creepypasta i am by far the oldest with 35 years. The most People there i have adoptet as little brotherrs and Sisters. I am a Psychologist. But Life is ironic i got me self psychologically Ill. I lost my right to exercise me Profession. Greets ☆Sini Hoy i am Sini? I am 35 Years old. In the German Creepypasta There are a few People above 20 Year and only 2 above 30. All the others are also dear to me as little Brothers and sisters. But as you told about your Time in Peacecore you are in your middle tweens aren't you? Greets Sini (User.sinistersister.]] 02:47, June 23, 2017 (UTC)) Deletion 6 My story was deleted for being a "wall of text", which is obviously a formatting problem unqiue to this site and it's presentation style. If you would be so kind as to help me break my story up from the typical, novel-esque formatting I use so that it will be allowed on this site, I would be grateful. Milkmandiaries (talk) 06:55, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Milkmandiairies :Hello, this is Milkmandiaries following up on the deletion appeal I recieved for my story. Thank you for taking the time to point out the numerous minor errors I was not aware of making (I. E. Capitalization after elipses and dialogue tags), and explaining the reason for the deletion was more than the one shown in the message on the pasta's page. I'll look over the story with those things in mind, and then send you a link to a further revised copy to check at your liesure. Thank you again for your time, editing is less than my strong point. Milkmandiaries (talk) 16:19, June 23, 2017 (UTC)Milkmandiaries Story Deletion 7 heya, sorry to bother you but i just need you to tell me a couple of reasons for ethaniel getting deleted, im not the kind of rage driven confused kind of person, i just need to know the reason so i can improve upon the story, if you would be so kind as to let me know, ill truly try to improve my stories LionPrince13 (talk) 20:40, June 24, 2017 (UTC)Lionprince13 Deletion 8 Can you point out what the story issues with The Settlement of Hope-Chapter One were? Creeper50 (talk) 21:24, June 24, 2017 (UTC)Creeper50 Thank you Thank you for your reply I'll admit i was a bit lazy when checking the story so thank you for your review of it.DraculaBathory (talk) 13:55, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Hey What's up, man? Long time no see. I've been busy with some important things, so that's why I didn't really do anything on this wiki or anywhere else on Wikia as I thought I would. I also have changed a lot of my plans that I first stated in my latest deleted blog post. I'm still going to migrate, but to a different city, with different purposes. It was a mistake that what i said back then was absolutely going to happen. They actually refused my portfolio, then they put me in a lower degree, then I cancelled my application. After thinking about this refusal, I finally realised what I'm fit for on this blue planet, which is to become a performer on stage. Become an actor, a dancer, a singer, either one, if all of these. I feel like it never made sense to me to do something behind the scenes or behind cameras, if I have so much potential to be an entertainer. Meanwhile, I just concluded a two month course that I'm actually proud of completing, because I put passion into it. I think this is the first time such thing ever happened to me. Other than that, I'm still struggling with some personal issues, especially regarding my tendency of addiction and my sexuality, which I've been more confused than ever, even after one a half year of trying to find out what I am. I just can't find a term that I think it fits me, and I'm very very very VERY individualistic about this sort of subject, so I've only been interacting with people of certain types as an anonymous internet user. Never in real life. But yeah, other than that, it's been a blast to be in Canada right now. So, how are you? :) ''James'' [[User talk:James Chapé|'Chapé']] 00:11, June 26, 2017 (UTC) :Good to see you're looking forward to succeed to whatever you're applying. It sounds like something to do with the medical area. If it is, that's rad. I have a close friend who's studying pharmacy (or at least I'm assuming she is. She's been stuck with this course for years, and only now she is starting it.) :I find fascinating how you are still handling this website so well. Sure, there's some people to back you up while you're away or not, but you seem to be the one who does the majority of the work. Seeing you at the top of the badges (not that they're too relevant) makes me appreciate you even more. It's crazy how it's been 3 years since the time I first met you, back when I was an immature 14 year old (I'll be 19 in a few months, lol.) Also, I personally don't really enjoy completely remembeing that time, because it makes me remember how clueless I was to figure out how to not get so overwhelmed over things that are not essencial, and istead of trying to stop and think about my situation, I just went with the flow. I'm so glad I made these more ambitious plans, because if I were approved in a university the last two years, I'd be wasting my time with something I never truly enjoyed, but was embarassed to admit that I didn't, and apparently my hometown had a crime marathon at the beginning of this year, so I'm glad I left it again this year. :While my plan doesn't really happen, I'm planning to look for a job where I can put my English skills into use, preferably, when I come back to my country in two weeks. I find frustating how people in my country use English as a second language in such a mediocre way, I'd love to improve people's English as a tutor or something. I have an English certificate from a Canadian university, so maybe I have a good chance to get a job like this, eh? :Anyway, good luck with the interview. Sorry for not replying to your message earlier, I've been pretty reluctant to see messages lately for reasons. ''James'' [[User talk:James Chapé|'Chapé']] 00:26, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Writer's Workshop Post Thanks for editing the chompy factory creepypasta it means alot Gnarlytreesnexakaretard (talk) 02:53, June 26, 2017 (UTC)gnarlytreesnexakaretard Review request Hello Empyreallnective Sorry to bother you but I have submitted a story for review on the writers workshop and I was hoping that if you have the time could you please give it a look its called Mother of the night. Don't worry i wont make a habit of making requests hope you have a good day.--DraculaBathory (talk) 15:00, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Thank you. I hope everything is alright. When i asked for the review he had not reviewed it so you just focus on your isssues I will be fine( however i think i should get Grammarly ).--DraculaBathory (talk) 18:17, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Hey I don't really wanna drag this out because it's awkward enough as it is, but I would like to be around this place part-time. I'm telling you this first because I don't want there to be any problems between us. I've done a lot of thinking about what happened and believe I was in the wrong. I do believe it was partially caused by my medical issues, but I have since been put on Abilify and am doing much better with this medicine. I know I said some things that will no doubt haunt me and our relationship moving forward, but I want you to know that I don't think that was the real me. I guess that's about it other than saying I'm sorry, which I am. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 15:29, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :And would you please delete my goodbye blog post? It's a little weird now. It's in the admin blogs. :Jay Ten (talk) 15:47, July 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Understood. ::Jay Ten (talk) 15:55, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Screw you Fuck you piece of shit€£¥₩ :They do have a point. :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 14:26, July 2, 2017 (UTC) ::I've heard of cursing in different languages, but being a crybaby in four different forms of currency? That takes real talent! Raidra (talk) 20:01, July 2, 2017 (UTC) I'm peso, so sorry to hear that. In the end, though, you won even though he or she had a yen to pound you. Raidra (talk) 20:17, July 2, 2017 (UTC) :My dreams of being a money pun master have been crushed into ruble. Well, time to move on to making dinar plans. Maybe a nice quarter pounder. I'll C-note you around, hustler! (This line of thought probably was not what the original poster was hoping to achieve) Raidra (talk) 20:32, July 2, 2017 (UTC) After Some Thought I can't let you publicly make me out to look like the bad guy. Anything I said about you at that time, I believed it, so I can't feel bad about that. I only spoke to one person about, and that person asked me what your deal was, so I now know who told you some of the things I said. I also didn't say anything that wasn't true at the time. The only thing I am admitting being wrong about is my reaction to your joke about me and Banning winning the contest because we were admins. I simply can't let you publicly make me look like the bad guy when all I did wrong was make one assumption that I've since changed my mind about. I stand by all my other comments, but was hoping to put it all behind us. If you aren't mature enough to do that, then I feel sorry for you and am sorry that all this has happened. If you wish to talk about this any further, I ask that you email me because I won't stand for the public demonizing that was apparent in your last message. Jay Ten (talk) 12:31, July 4, 2017 (UTC) :I don't care how many people told you about what I have said because it is all true. I was willing to give YOU a second chance because you are the one who needs it. As I said, the only thing I said that I regret was about me winning the contest. Everything else I was willing to discuss with you and work through it, but I can't say I know why other than we had a good friendship up to that point even though I had to constantly bite my tongue due to the way you run this place. It's fine that you decided not to message me personally. It's surely for the best after reading your most recent reply. I wish you the best and hope you one day have your eyes opened so you can grow and move forward. My words and actions may have been harsh, but at least they were true and the harshness was medically motivated rather than yours being motivated by pettiness and ego. I did enjoy our friendship while it lasted. No matter how bad this has got, I do want you to know that you did help me and I hope I did the same for you. Peace. :Jay Ten (talk) 13:23, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Critique My Story? Hey man! It's been a while but I have written a new story. It's been in the Writer's Workshop for two days now and has gone unnoticed. I was wondering if you could take a look at it when you got the chance and critique it? Link to my story: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:586740 Thanks! Matty Stacks (talk) 20:15, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Matthew Stacks Please can I see my trollpasta again Right so you just deleted my pasta but it was actually a troll pasta and I did this on here in order to try to get the pasta on bad creepy pasta wiki. I forgot to screenshot it so can you please move it over to the trollpasta wiki or something. I'm sorry and I was immature buy I do think that to some extent the, effect of the story being believed to real by some impartially came to fruition. I hope we can sort this out. --ThePastaMaster666 (talk) 20:35, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Please can I see my trollpasta again Right I just spend an hour writing this and it didn't work because I hadn't confirmed my email address so the crux of the matter is that the painting was a trollpasta which I forgot to screenshot so please can I have it back or can you send it to the trollpasta wiki? Thanks, --ThePastaMaster666 (talk) 20:41, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Please can I see my trollpasta again Right this is the third time I've tried this because of email confirmation problems so The painting was a trollpasta Didn't screenshot so please can I have it back or can you put it on the trollpasta wiki? Thanks --ThePastaMaster666 (talk) 20:47, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Thanks so much for the copy I was under the impression that the only way to be put on the trollpasta wiki was for it to get deleted and moved from this wiki and that why I did this Yours faithfully, (my username was a joke name too by the way) --ThePastaMaster666 (talk) 18:54, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Just want to know why my pasta was deleted. Hello, my name is Josiah Maharas. I'm writing to inquire what spacific 'quality standards' I failed to meet in my upload of "Yonder Screaming". I did read the quality standards and user requirments pages regarding conduct and such. I am rather unfamiliar with this sites UI so I may just have made a mistake. Please let me know what the issue was. Thank you.Rotten Thoughts (talk) 13:04, July 6, 2017 (UTC) RE: Editing Ah, you're right. Duly noted. Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I'll be more careful moving forward. Vngel W 16:12, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey Sorry about that! I just really want someone's opinion about my story. Kdainc. (talk) 03:08, July 8, 2017 (UTC)Kdainc. Story Deletion 9 yo man, it's me again. im guessing my page was deleted again because Yellowtape was "a slender-sue" or something. but he wasnt. he just came to my mind. I didn't see a THING wrong with Yellowtape, so i'd appreciate it if you say specifically what was wrong with him LionPrince13 (talk) 02:54, July 10, 2017 (UTC)LionPrince13 Blog Deletion okay what the hell did i do this time i don't want to be rude ijust want to know what i did wrong so i can move on with my life thank you for your time luky :dear mr empyreallnvective thank you for lating me know why my poast was deleted it was vary helpful and about drama i am not triing to make drama heck my blog poast im done making stories was basicly saying im done making stories im tired of all the drama i didn't join this wiki to make drama i joined so people can read my stories thankyou or you're time lucky